


An Unexpected Start

by pr0xy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0xy/pseuds/pr0xy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Knight never expected her life to be more then baby sitting her neighbor's kid every other Saturday, but her life takes an unexpected turn when a Crocotta - a shape shifting, soul draining - monster kills the kid that she is baby sitting. She knows there's no way anyone will believe she didn't kill him, so she runs and finds herself in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

"We'll be back around midnight. I hope that's okay with you, Veronica."

"Oh don't worry about it Ms. C. You deserve a night out." Veronica Knight, a eighteen year old who had volunteered to baby sit for her neighbors, reassures the women, not knowing that this night is going to change her whole life. "I'll take care of Robert, don't worry." Robert is Mrs. Carter's nine year old son and he didn't seem too happy about having a baby sitter. Truth be told, Veronica didn't exactly want to be here either. After all, it was Friday night and the only reason she volunteered is because she owes Mrs. Carter for covering with her parents a couple weekends ago.

"Robert, you better behave." Ms. Carter shouts up the stairs before she gives a hurried thanks and rushes out the door, where her date was sure to be waiting. Veronica shakes her head and heads up the stairs. She finds the door to Robert's room and raps on the door slightly.

"Hey, buddy," She says quietly before pushing open the door. "What'cha want for dinner?" She questions and steps into the room. Robert has his face shoved in a gameboy, seems really into what he's playing. Even if she didn't want to be here, she might as well try and enjoy it and she might as well try and make the kid happy.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He replies stubbornly, his gameboy blocking his face.

"Come and help me make them, kiddo." She chuckles. He gives a silent, 'really?' She nods in response and he is down in the kitchen before she can even blink.

**x - x – x**

Soon enough the pancakes are done and the two are cozy on the couch, watching one of Robert's favorite TV shows. Veronica had cut them up with a larger then usual knife since she had been unable to find any normal knives. The pancakes were quickly finished and both plates - now empty - and the knife were set aside on the coffee table.

"Robby?" Veronica asks, nudging the boy slightly. Asleep, good. It would give her time to relax but first she would have to get him a blanket and some pillows. She knows from experience that this couch is extremely uncomfortable. She pulls herself up and heads up the stairs. She fiddles around the wall, reaching blindly for the switch. The light clicks on softly and the hallway is illuminated in an almost creepy fashion. She finds the closet concealing the extra pillows and blankets. She grabs them quickly, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. The closet is closed quickly and the light is turned off. She heads down the stairs, nearly tripping as she nears the end.

"Veronica? Is that you, Veronica?" She can hear Robert but she can't see around the corner. She drops the blankets and nearly sprints to the living room. A shrill shriek fills her ears before she can reach the other room. She skids to a stop and her eyes grow wide. Someone - or  _something_  - is standing over Robert. It's back hunched, unnaturally, and a trickling sound fills her ears. Her heart beats loudly in her chest but somehow she manages to take silent steps to coffee table, where the knife lay. She takes a shallow breath and reaches out, her fingers grip the knife as quietly as she can. She pulls it close to herself but the thing, whatever it is, turns swiftly and faces her. Before she can think, her arm goes up and she swings wildly at whatever stands in front of her. It lets out a series of loud shrieks before she brings the knife back and gives it one last violent swing, stabbing the thing right where it's heart is suppose to be. It keels over, a long pained howl leaves it's mouth and it crumbles into what looks like dust.

"Robert." Veronica lets out a choked cry as she drops the knife and walks over to the couch, where Robert lay in a bloody mess. She drops to her knees and covers her face with her hands. If he wasn't dead before she walked in the room, he is certainly dead now. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she holds them in somehow and pulls herself up off the ground. Whatever that thing was is dead now and there was no one else to blame but herself. Her hands curl into fists as her eyes search the room. Where the hell had that thing come from? She hadn't heard anything and now her neighbor's nine year old son is dead. She runs a hand roughly through her hair and turns away from the gruesome scene. As soon as her foot touches the ground outside the house, her walk turns into a run and soon into a full on sprint. She can never come back; she can never go home because no one will ever believe what truly happened.

This is where Veronica Knight's story  **truly**  begins.


	2. Sioux Falls, South Dakota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this chapter.

With nothing but the clothes on her back, Veronica wanders around this desolate town. It looks absolutely empty, but the sun is barley rising and the town isn't even awake yet. The images flash across her mind and she finds it nearly impossible to stay upright. She has to find somewhere to sleep before she passes out.

The sound of cars buzzing by faintly reaches her ears. Her eyes drastically search for something familiar, something to tell her where she is. The sun is beginning to rise and the town is rousing. She stumbles forward, falling right into the street. Her palms scrap roughly against the pavement as she struggles to get herself up. She looks up just in time to meet the eyes of two headlights.

**x – x – x**

John Winchester lets out a sort of yelp as he hears the thump and slams his car door open. Running over to the girl he drops to his knees and checks her pulse. A sigh of relief leaves his lips at the feel of her pulse. He looks around; checking to see if anyone had witnessed the scene. To his further relief, no one was around. His eyes widen at the site of the knife gripped in her hand. He smacks the knife away and picks her up slowly. He manages to get her into the back of the Impala. Before getting into the driver's seat, he grabs the knife that she was holding. She probably wants to have it back, when she wakes up. He shakes his head to himself and mumbles something before picking up his phone. Looks like it's time to go see Bobby again.

John had called Bobby two hours ago and left a message. He looks back at the girl, tweaking with his review mirror. What if she woke up? What is he supposed to say? His phone brings him back to the car. He pulls it out and says, "Hello?"

"You  _hit_  someone?" Bobby Singer's voice erupts over the phone, "What do you mean, you hit someone?" John doesn't even try to defend himself.

"Yeah, so – uh – do you think you can help me out? Get her back on her feet and  _gone_? I mean, she looks pretty beat up."

"Well you did hit her with that damn Impala of yours." Bobby replies sarcastically. "But I will help you out. Per usual."

"Thanks, Bobby." John tells him, "I'll be there in a few hours. Hopefully she doesn't wake up."

**x – x – x**

Bobby taps his foot impatiently as John rode up in his impala. How John always seemed to need his help, he would never know. He approaches the car, peering into the back seat. The girl, sprawled out on the seat, looks little more then eighteen. She looked athletic and has red hair. John exits the car and opens the back seat door.

"Luckily she didn't wake up." He tells him, "But she did move around a lot. Might've been having a nightmare." He reaches in and picks her up gently. Bobby leads him to his extra room and makes a sarcastic comment.

"So what the hell do I say when she wakes up? 'Sorry I hit you with my car'?" Bobby brings a hand up to his forehead, wiping away the sweat that was forming.

"For starters." John gives him an apologetic look before he turns to leave. "Thanks, Bobby. Oh and she had a knife on her when I found her. When she finally comes to, call me so  _I_  can give it back to her." Then he disappears out the door as quickly as he had arrived.

**x - x - x**

Veronica's eyes open slowly and her hand flies up to shield her eyes from the sun seeping in through the curtains. The room around her is simple. The bed is small and there's only a desk and chair pushed off into the corner. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and rubs her eyes rather roughly. She stands slow, but sways, and falls back onto the bed. Her hand touches her stomach, realizing that it's wrapped in bandages. She looks down and then at her hands, which are bandaged too. Her head turns to see a glass of water, conveniently placed on the night stand she had missed earlier. She quickly becomes aware of how dry her mouth actually is and before she knows it she's chugging the water down like it's the last thing she will ever drink.

"Feelin' alright?" A voice startles her form the hallway. She blinks and looks to see a man standing there, looking slightly concerned. He seems sort of old standing there with his dirty hat and flannel shirt. All she can do is nod and set her water down. "Now before you freak out, you were hit by a car." Her eyes widen and her nose scrunches up. She does not remember this, but it explains her injuries.

"Where am I?" Her voice is small and weak, her throat obviously still dry.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." He answers promptly, but softly. She looks up at him skeptically, but the stress in her face fades away. At least she's out of harms way. She lets out a sigh and decides if this guy wanted to hurt her, he would have already. "I'm Bobby, Bobby Signer." He informs her as he pulls up a chair. "My buddy, John, said you just came out of no where and into the street. He didn't even have time to hit the breaks. Your wounds aren't so bad," He motions for her to hold out her hands, "A couple broken ribs and your hands are all scrapped up, but I think that's from when you fell in the street." She holds out her hands slowly and he starts unwrapping the bandages. "Like I said, not so bad." He reaches into the drawer of the night stand and pulls out another wrap. "So, what's your name?" He questions and begins wrapping her hand again.

"Veronica." She says quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"Well, Veronica, your hands should be healed up in a few days, but your ribs are another story." He finishes up with her hand and pats it softly. "Good as new."

"So mind me telling you how you ended up in that road?" He asks, "You look like a decent young lady, so I doubt you were on a benge."

"I am." She grumbles to hide her laugh and looks up suddenly, "It was just – there was –" Her voice cracks and her eyes are glued to the floor again.

"There was a what?" He inquires, his brows furrowing.

"A monster. A creature."


	3. You're Not Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is 17.  
> Sam is 15.  
> Dean is 18.

"A creature. A monster." Veronica says carefully, trying not to sound too crazy. Though she does realize how crazy her following explanation is going to be.

"What do you mean?" Bobby grips her hand, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Y-You believe me?" She looks at him skeptically, but the fact that he believes her brings her some relief.

"I do." He tells her, "Now just tell me what happened." He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. With that she begins to explain how she ended up on that road and what happened to Robert. As she talks, he seems to understand exactly what she went through.

**x – x – x**

"That's when I stumbled and fell right in the street." She concludes, "So here I am." Veronica looks down trying not to focus on how ridiculous she sounds.

"Now I don't mean to scare ya or anything, but you're not crazy." Bobby starts slowly, "There's a lot out there that people don't know about. Most of it ain't pretty." Veronica runs a hand threw her hair roughly, struggling to take this all in. All the myths, monsters, and legends; they actually exist. The shock would have enveloped her but it all made sense, after what she had seen.

"And how do you know all of this?" She inquires with a raise of her eyebrows.

"A demon possessed my wife and I had to kill her." He admits wearily, the memory obviously still prominent. Veronica looks at him solemnly as if trying to emphasize with him.

"Those creatures – monster, if you will – have always been out there, huh?" She blinks and brings a hand to her forehead. Bobby looks like he is about to say something else but the shrill ring of a phone brings him out of the chair. He gives small nod, as a sort of apology, and slips off into the other room. Veronica bites her lip nervously before tiptoeing to the door frame, peering around the corner.

"You just dropped this poor girl off on my doorstep and now your sons too? John, what is wrong with you?" There is a pause and a hum. "I can only  _handle_ so much, but  _fine_. You owe me big time for this one." He closes the phone and tosses it back on the desk. "Idjit." Bobby turns slowly, his eyes glinting with something Veronica can't quite see. "You can come out now." She steps out sheepishly, her hands behind her back.

"Sorry," She apologizes quickly, "I couldn't help myself. I don't usually ease drop, I promise." He looks at her skeptically and takes his hat off, ruffling his own hair.

"Well we're gonna have some company," He informs her not so enthusiastically.

**x – x – x**

Veronica sits awkwardly in Bobby's kitchen as he obviously struggles to find decent for them to eat. She watches him of a moment, suppressing a smile.

"Instant noodles will work just fine." She comments dryly. He smacks the pan back on the stove and turns to face her.

"Really?" He asks, rather surprised, and she nods in response. "Thank God." He muses and sinks down in the chair across from her. "I don't usually cook." Bobby admits, scratching the side of his face. He gives her a small once over, still surprised that she took everything so well. He wonders if she is lying, but the fear on her face when she relayed what happened to her told him other wise. He isn't sure what to think of her mess. "I'm gonna warn you in advance about Dean, he's a little rough around the edges...Moody, if you will. Sam's alright though."

"That's fine." Veronica shrugs, knowing very well what kids can be like.

**x – x – x**

Veronica had almost been asleep when some cheerful shouting pulls her awake. She covers her head with the spare pillow, muffling the noise coming from the kitchen. "Kids." She groans.

**x – x – x**

"We have an unexpected guest." Bobby explains as he envelops Sam into a hug. "Hey bud." He pulls back and ruffles his hair.

"Who are they?" Dean asks absent mindedly, plopping down on the couch.

"A friend." Bobby tells the boys, not wishing to explain the whole story in the middle of the night. "Be nice to her, boys. She's been through a lot." He gives Dean a sideways glance, knowing how he can be with new people.

"Is she up?" He questions, sounding vaguely interested.

"Don't think so, she turned in twenty minutes ago."

**x – x – x**

Veronica couldn't really hear what is going in the other room but, honestly, she doesn't care. She turns over, pulling the pilling more so over her face, and closes her eyes.

**\- THE NEXT MORNING -**

Veronica wakes up to the sound of shouting. She pulls herself up lazily and trudges into the living room. Though the room isn't very cozy and it's filled to the brim with books. Two boys are fighting, one much taller and older then the other; not to mention gorgeous. She flattens the wrinkles in her shirt and makes herself known.

"What's going on?" She clears her throat, "Where's Bobby?" They stop arguing and look over at her. The older one glowers at her and in an instant she knows that's Dean. "Well?" She crosses her arms this time.

"He went to the store." The younger one, Sam, pipes up quickly and Dean elbows him in the ribs "Hey!" Sam protests loudly, shoving his brother. She rolls her eyes and turns as the door is opening.

"Bad news." Bobby comes in and makes his way to the kitchen. The three follow him cautiously to the kitchen, eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"There wasn't any pie at the store."


End file.
